nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
First Contact
First Contact is set in an abandoned laboratory somewhere in America. It features a new Perk-A-Cola, Experimental Concotion, as well as a new Zombie. Objective The Objective in First Contact is to escape the facility. This is done by turning on the Power, fixing the elevator, reaching Basement 1, and then fixing the Ladder. Once everyone has climbed up the Ladder, a cutscene will occur. They will then have the option to either continue playing or enter the next level. Choosing to stay will make the player(s) appear in a city reception building with a scientest in one corner. Approaching him will cause you to explode, respawning in the starting room. Opening Cutscene The level opens with Ella, Damon & Liam in statis, with Cypher activating a command console. The three in statis then fall from their statis tanks. Liam: "Where are we?" Cypher: "The Veruckt 512 facility. The facility has been overrun by a Virus.I have awoken you so that you may have a chance to escape." Damon: "What... what ARE you?" Cypher: "I am Cypher. I am a support AI designed to run the facility, but the systems are down." Cypher the motions towards a chest. The four then take one weapon each as they hear moans outside. Rooms First Floor Statis Chamber The Statis chamber is the starting room. All characters that have not been selected for play will stay in this room. They will say some of their quotes, and Zombies will not attack them. *Speed Cola is available in the Statis Chamber. It is located next to the door. It costs 1000 *Olympia is available as a wall weapon for the rather low price of 300 points Research Dept. The Research Deptartment room is accessed through the Statis chamber. It has several wall weapons, a Perk-A-Cola & access to several other rooms. It also has the elevator, which, once repaired and powered, provides access to the second floor. It also has a workbench. *Deadshot Daiquiri can be bought for. It is next to the elevator. *The service hallway can be bought for 750 points. It is on the side of the elevator opposite Deadshot Daiquiri. *The Cafeteria can be bought for 850 points. It is at one end of the room *The Damage Control room can be bought for 850 points. It is at the end of the room opposite the Cafeteria. *The Duck Tape (piece of the Paddlesaw) can be found on a desk. *The Circuit board (Piece of the Electronicon) can be found by smashing computers (it will randomly appear from one.) *The M16 can be bought off the wall for 500 points. *The Uzi can be bought off the wall for 1000 points Cafeteria The Cafeteria is a fairly simple room accessed through the Research Department. It is a large space, with two Perk-A-Colas and the mystery box. *The Mystery Box always starts in the Cafeteria. *Juggernog can be bought here. It costs 2000 points. *Mule Kick can be bought here. It costs 4500 points. The Third weapon is no longer lost by being downed, making it even more valuable. *The Kitchen can be bought for 1000 points. Kitchen The Kitchen is a small room that features very few uses. *The Kitchen has the Assault shield piece, Teddy Bear. It is inside the fridge with a knife in it's stomach. *It may also have the Paddlesaw piece, the Paddle. *The Remington 870 MCS is available on the wall for 1500 points. *The Kitchen Knife can also be bought off the wall for 2500 points. Damage Control The Damage Control room has many screens and computers on the walls, and holds many Scientest zombies that are released when you buy the room. *The Mystery Box rarely appears here. *An Assault Shield Piece, the Hand Trolley, can be found here. *The SCAR-H is available on the wall. It requires 1500 points. *The M1216 is available on the wall. It requires 2000 points. Service Hallway The Service hallway is a tight space, but it is required to access the Generator and fix the elevator. *The Generator Room can be bought for 1500 points. *The Maintanence room can be bought for 1000 points. *Double Tap Root Beer can be bought here for 1500 points. *The MP5 can be bought here for 1000 points. Generator Room The Generator room has the Power Switch *The Power switch handle can be found on the power box *The Zombie arm, the final piece of the power switch, is found on top of a dead body. *The .357 Magnum can be bought off the wall for 850 points. Maintanence Room *The Paddlesaw piece, the Paddle, can be found here. *The loose wires required to fix the elevator can be found here. *The Pack-a-Punch Machine can be found in here, and it is more beat up than usual, suggesting it was in the Maintanence Room for repairs. As a result, sometimes your weapon will be broken after using the Pack-a-Punch. This can be fixed for another 1000 points. Second Floor Weapons Lab The Weapons lab features the most weapons in one spot throughout the map. *The Research Lab can be bought for 3000 points. *The Electronicon piece, the Rig, can be found here, in a crate labelled; Experimental! *The Mystery Box can appear here *The Paddlesaw piece, the Saws, will always be here, in a box. *The PhD Flopper can be bought for 2500 points. *The Desert Eagle is here for 1000 points. *The AK-47 is available for 1500 points. *The PP-19 Bizon is available for 1600 points *The Stakeout is available for 1500 points *The Barrett .50 cal is available for 1800 points *The Mosin-Nagant is available for 2000 points *The Crossbow is available for 2200 points *The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is available for 5000 points Experiment Cells The Experiment Cells show signs that Zombies were held within. This room is accessible via the Weapons Lab, and holds the final Electronicon piece, as well as another Workbench. *The Electronicon piece, the Wiring, can be found here. *The Electric Cherry is available here for 2000 points *The Danger Chamber can be bought for 2000 points Danger Chamber The danger chamber is a white room strewn with dead bodies. The first time you open the Danger Chamber, the Experimental Zombie will appear. *The Ladder Rung can be found here. *A Wonder Weapon, the De-Viral, can be bought off the wall for 5000 points Research Lab The Research Lab is accessible via the Weapons lab. *The Ladder piece, the Ladder Rail, is found here, behind a crate Weapons Wall Weapons *Olympia *M16 *Uzi *Remington 870 MCS *Kitchen Knife *SCAR-H *M1216 *MP5 *.357 Magnum *Desert Eagle *AK-47 *PP-19 Bizon *Stakeout *Barret .50 Cal *Mosin-Nagant *Crossbow *Wonderwaffle DG-2 Mystery Box *Crossbow *Wonderwaffle DG-2 *Mosin nagant *.357 Magnum *Stakeout *AK-47 *Remington 870 MCS *Spectre M4 *Mountain Eagle *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs *Wonderwaffle DG-3 *Winter's Howl *Benneli M4 Super 90 *SPAS 12 *Ultimax 100 - Mk.II *MAC-11 *RPG-29 *Mk.19 *Wave Gun *M82A1 *REC-7 *T-76 Long Bow *Glock 34 *RPD *Cobra *Skorpion *LAW 80 *Gersch Device *Thundergun *M14 Garand Musical Easter Egg Time Warp Major Easter Egg A New Era- The Major Easter Egg is the character's escape from the lab. This can be done in single player, although it is better if you use Cypher & at least one other character. The following is not put into steps for certain reasons. This Easter Egg requires one player to be CYPHER. DO NOT OPEN THE DANGER CHAMBER UNTIL INSTRUCTED TOO First, you will need to turn on the power. Once it's on, you must find the loose wires required to fix the Elevator. Before using the Elevator, use Cypher's ability to electrocute the fuse box in the Generator Room. It will burst open, and flashing red lights will appear in some rooms. Fix the Elevator. Now, make ALL the buildables. Cypher MUST have the Electronicon, and the others will be needed later. As Cypher, get the Electronicon. Go back to the Generator room, and fire the Electronicon at you can hear a voice shouting, "ERROR, GENERATOR OVERLOAD. PLEASE EVACUATE." Make sure Cypher still has the Electronicon. Go grab a Paddlesaw, and open the Danger Chamber. Kill the Experimental Zombie, and grab the Ladder rung while your there. The is not neccesary right now. Now, use the Paddlesaw to cut through the wires in the Experiment Cell. This will release more zombies. Kill them. Then, get the Zombie Shield and use it to block the doorway to the Danger Chamber. If done correctly, you will hear an Experimental Zombie growling. On the next round, another Experimental Zombie will spawn randomly. Do not kill it, instead, remove the Zombie shield you placed earlier, buy the De-Viral & Kill the Experimental Zombie with it. Avogadro will then appear in front of you. although it will not attack. If you use the Electronicon on it, the Electronicon will become the Thunder-Gate. Now build the Ladder and escape. Minor Easter Eggs Bus Card Slaughterhouse I The Clown & the Bat Richtofen's Grand Idea Other Easter Eggs *In the Research Dept, a letter can be found on a desk with a picture of Schule der Untoten that states that a Dr. Deadraiser's son has been accepted for the school, although it's name is never actually stated. *Some of the unused Statis Chamber's say names such as: **Tank Dempsey **Edward Richtofen **Samantha Maxis **Takeo Masaki **Nikolai Belinski **Russman **Abigail "Misty" Briarton **Samuel J. Stuhlinger **Marlton Johnson *Another Statis Chamber has a fresh corpse with glowing Green eyes. The only sign that it is a corpse is that it has a gunshot wound over the heart. Achievements Mad Science- Play First Contact for the first time. A New Era- Complete the 'A New Era' Easter Egg. Welcome to the Slaughterhouse- Complete the Slaughterhouse I Easter Egg Going Batty- Complete The Clown & The Bat Easter Egg Richtofen's Grand Idea- Complete the Richtofen's Grand Idea Easter Egg Bus Card?- Complete The Bus Card Easter Egg Mr.Fix It- Build every Buildable, including the Ladder, The Elevator & the Power Switch 99 Bottles- Have every Perk active at the same time It's Alive!- Kill your first Experimental Zombie Zombies Please note that Zombies in the First Contact map have Red Eyes, suggesting that noone has control of them. Experimental Zombies Experimental Zombies are a new type of Boss- Zombie. They have almost 100,000 health, and can one hit kill with their super hard punchs. They appear as a normal zombie, with pitch black eyes, and wires connecting everywhere. Scientest Zombies Scientest Zombies are a new type of Zombie, each Scientest Zombie has a random boost to Health, Damage, Speed or Resistance. Some Scientest Zombies also have a machine on their back that cancels out perks if you get too close. ((You still have the perks, but they have no effect until you are out of range or the Scientest Zombie dies.)) Quotes First Contact/Quotes Trivia *Schule Der Untoten, found in a picture as an Easter Egg, is another Fanon map created by Deadraiser. *The De-Viral is an instant kill on normal Zombies up to round 30. When they are hit, their eyes stop glowing, and they instantly fall to the ground. On Scientest Zombies, it is an instant kill, unless they have Juggernog, and on Experimental Zombies, it has no extra effect,simply doing it's normal damage. Since the De-Viral actually makes Experimental Zombies into simple corpses, this suggests that the Experimental Zombies are not inf fact Zombies, but another form of reanimated corpse. Category:Breach Category:Guygombaa Category:Guygombaa's Maps Category:Breach Maps